Rich's WWF World
by Rich K
Summary: My WWF..the way it should be....starting with Wrestlemania....my stoylines, my results....they way they should be
1. Wrestlemania X-8

Sorry about the first two matches….I had them fully complete but had to quickly rewrite because of computer problems…..after u read this please give reviews, comments and 1-5 ratings to Tackleberry62@aol.com  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 WrestleMania X-8  
  
3.1 Matches  
  
Main Event  
  
Rock vs. Hogan  
  
Undisputed Championship  
  
Chris Jericho© vs. HHH  
  
Scott Hall vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin  
  
Ric Flair vs. Undertaker  
  
IC Championship  
  
Rob Van Dam vs. William Regal ©  
  
Tag Team Championship  
  
Fatal Fourway  
  
Dudley Boys vs. Hardy Boys vs. APA vs. Chuck and Billy ©  
  
Women's Championship  
  
Trish vs. Lita vs. Jazz ©  
  
Kane vs. Kurt Angle  
  
Hair vs. Hair match  
  
Booker T vs. Edge  
  
European Championship  
  
Christian vs. DDP ©  
  
Impromtu Match  
  
Lance Storm vs. Val Venis  
  
  
  
Lance comes out and says that he should be on the card, Val comes out and agrees. They agree to have a match.  
  
Val Venis vs. Lance Storm  
  
Storm wins via Canadian Maple Leaf  
  
After the match Val helps Venis up and they raise hands but then Storm hits with a superkick.  
  
Fued video  
  
European Title Match  
  
Christian vs. DDP ©  
  
Christian wins via Unprettier and becomes new European Champion  
  
Interview with The Undertaker  
  
He says that tonight he will ruin the legend that is Ric Flair and that maybe this way he will finally earn respect as he goes 10-0 in Wrestlemania.  
  
Fued video  
  
Kane vs. Kurt Angle  
  
Kane comes out first and Angle runs up from backstage and attacks him from behind and throws him into the barrier and then throws him into the steel steps and Kane hits with this knee and flips over. They get in the ring with Kurt Angle working on the knee and ankle but then Kane reverses a clothesline attempt with a Sidewalk Slam. He goes onto the top rope but his leg is bothering him and this allows Angle to climb up the turnbuckle and hit a belly to belly suplex. He hooks on the ankle lock but Kane reaches the ropes, Angle wont let go but he does the last minute. Angle goes for a german suplex but Kane gives him the elbow and then throws him into the corner and follows with a clothesline. Kane goes for the chokeslam but Angle blocks and hits a belly to belly. The referee gets hit and falls. Angle grabs a chair and clocks Kane in the head. Kane does the sudden raise. Angle lets him get up and then hits him in the leg with the chair. Angle then hits the Angle Slam then hits a second one on a chair. He gets the pin on Kane.  
  
Winner Kurt Angle via Angle Slam on chair  
  
After the match Angle hooks on the Ankle lock, Kane is hurting when suddenly Ken Shamrock runs to the ring and gives Angle a belly to belly and hooks on an Ankle lock of his own. He lets go after Angle taps after a minute. Then he gets Angle up and Angle is met by a one leg chokeslam.  
  
Hulk Hogan's Desire Video plays.  
  
Edge is interviewed and he says that he is so confident that he will win his match that he made the match a hair vs. hair match. He also puts the shampoo deal on the line too.  
  
Video based on feud wrap up  
  
Women's Championship  
  
Triple Threat Match  
  
Trish vs. Lita vs. Jazz  
  
Jazz hits a fisherman buster on Trish but Lita breaks the count. She hits the twist of fate and is going for the moonsault but Trish pushes her off the top rope and she lands on the railing. This allows Trish to hit the Stratusfaction on Jazz twice for the win.  
  
Trish Stratus wins via Stratusfaction to become new WWF Women's Champion  
  
Recap of how fued started  
  
Hair vs. Hair match  
  
Booker T vs. Edge  
  
Booker gets early control until Edge hits a quick spear to change the tides. He brings the match to the outside and they both end up on the announce table. Booker T goes for a powerbomb but Edge reverses it and Booker lands on the concrete floor. Edge brings him back into the ring but only gets a two count. Edge goes for the Edgeucution but Booker throws Edge into the ropes and hits the side kick. Booker does the Spinarooni he goes for his kick but Edge ducks, hits the spear into the corner and hits the Edgeucution.  
  
Edge wins via Edgeucution  
  
Edge then gets the razor and tries to shave Booker's head but Christian comes down to the ring and hit a neckbreaker and the Unprettier. He is about to shave Edge's head but DDP comes out and chases them out of there.  
  
Pete Rose comes out to the ring and says that he waited until Kane was incompacitated before he came out. He says that Canadians were horrible at baseball, he said to just look at the Expos and the Blue Jays…they are horrible. Chris Benoit then comes out in a neck brace from the crowd and hits Rose from behind and hooks him into the Crossface.  
  
Short video match set up for RVD vs. Regal  
  
IC Championship  
  
Rob Van Dam vs. Willaim Regal  
  
Back and Forth matchup that Rob Van Dam takes control midway. Regal tries to hit RVD with the brass knuckles but RVD ducks and hits with a DDT and then the rolling thunder for a two count. Later Regal hooks on the Regal Stretch but RVD gets to the ropes. Regal looks for the brass again but RVD gets a dropkick that throws Regal out of the ring. RVD does the spinning leg drop from the apron to the barrier. He then hits a Five Star Frog Splash from the top rope to the outside of the ring onto Regal. He throws Regal back into the ring and gets the three count.  
  
Rob Van Dam wins via Five Star Frog Splash to become WWF Intercontinental Champion  
  
Rock's Desire video plays  
  
Tag Team Championship  
  
Fatal Four-way Tag Team Match  
  
Hardy Boys vs. Dudley Boys vs. APA vs. Billy and Chuck  
  
APA is eliminated first  
  
Dudleys are eliminated second  
  
Hardy Boys defeat Billy and Chuck when Jeff hits the Swanton on Billy.  
  
Hardy Boys win via Swanton to become new WWF Tag Team Champions  
  
Ric Flair is interviewed and he says that tonight he will end Undertaker's wrestle mania streak and show why he is the Dirtiest Player in the Game.  
  
New World Order video showed  
  
Scott Hall/ Austin previewed as Austin finds Nash backstage and gives him a stunner. Hall walks up to Austin and they meet face to face. Hall says "I'll see you in the ring"  
  
No DQ Match  
  
Ric Flair vs. Undertaker  
  
Ric Flair comes to the ring like a ball of fire. Undertaker comes out and Flair tells him to get into the ring and Undertaker ignores him. Undertaker walks around the ring on the outside and Flair finally gives chase. He hits Undertaker in the back and he starts giving him right hands and he throws Undertaker into the ring post. He has caught Undertaker off guard and this has given him a good advantage. That is until he tried for a clothesline and Undertaker hits a big boot. Then it turns into all Undertaker. He brings Flair outside the ring again and he starts choking him with a cord but Flair finds a microphone on the ground and hits Undertaker in the head with it. This only gets Flair a two count. Flair grabs a chair and cracks it on Undertaker's skull. Later Flair gets the figure four on the Undertaker. Undertaker screams in pain and almost gets pinned a few times but he soon gets out of the hold using a few right hands on Flair. Flair clotheslines Undertaker out of the ring. Undertaker gets a metal pipe from under the ring and when Flair came out he hit Flair right in the head. This allowed Undertaker to get the pin.  
  
Undertaker wins via Metal Pipe  
  
Undertaker sets up Flair for the Last Ride through the announce table but David Flair comes out and hits Undertaker with a chair. Undertaker puts down Ric and turns toward David who backs away but then gives Undertaker a low blow, then Ric gives him a low blow. They then set up the Undertaker and give him the figure four around the ring post. Ric spits in Undertaker's face and he walks off with his son.  
  
Fued Wrap-up  
  
Hardcore Match  
  
Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Scott Hall  
  
Back and forth match the whole way. The match makes it's way through the crowd and backstage in while Austin and Hall throw each other all over the place. Austin even sticks Hall's head into a toilet in the girl's bathroom. Hall takes control and tries for an Outsider's Edge but Austin slides out and they come back out to the ring again. When they get back in the ring Austin hits a spine buster. Nash and Hogan leave their locker room and are met by multiple WWF superstarts who tell them to stay in the locker room. So this is going to stay a one on one match. Austin goes for a stunner but Hall blocks it throws Austin to the ropes and hits a fall away slam. Hall grabs a chair and tries to use it on Austin but Austin ducks and hits the Stunner. He pins Hall but then at two he lifts Hall head up. He hits Hall with the Outsider's Edge.  
  
Stone Cold Steve Austin wins via Outsiders Edge.  
  
Wrap up for Undistputed Title Match  
  
Undisputed WWF Championship  
  
HHH vs. Chris Jericho ©  
  
At the start of the match they meet face to face in the ring. Jericho talks trash and then slaps HHH. HHH then starts beating Jericho with right hands. He throws Jericho to the ropes and hits him with the knee lift. They go outside the ring, Steph tries to interfere and the referee stops her. HHH throws Jericho into the crowd and he follows. They are brawling in the crowd and Jericho throws him back over the barricade. Later in the match back in the ring HHH goes for the pedigree but Chris reverses it into a back body drop. He throws HHH out of the ring and hits him with a baseball slide. Jericho starts working on the leg on the outside and he puts HHH into the Walls of Jericho on the announce table. HHH doesn't tap even though he is a load of pain and Chris gets frustrated. He brings HHH into the ring and hits the lionsault but only gets a two and a half count. He grabs Triple H and HHH drops him to his knee. HHH throws Jericho into the corner but the referee gets hit and his falls to the ground. This allows Stephanie to come in the ring and she slaps HHH. He grabs her and gives her a pedigree. Chris gets up and hits HHH with a forearm to the head. They start exchanging blows as the referee gets up, and Stephanie gets lead to the back on a stretcher. Blows are continued back and forth and Jericho hits a quick missle dropkick but it is a near fall. Jericho goes for the Walls and he gets it but HHH gets to the ropes. Jericho then misses with a right hand and HHH gives him an atomic drop. HHH then hooks Jericho into the Walls but Jericho doesn't give up and he reaches the ropes. As Jericho gets up HHH kicks him out of the ring. They end up on the announce table and HHH tries for the pedigree through the table but Chris reverses it into a back body drop through it. Then Jericho places HHH onto the Spanish announce table and goes to the top rope. He goes for the flying elbow but HHH rolls out of the way and Jericho goes crashing through. Each of them slowly climbing into the ring at the same pace and they get in. Jericho goes for a right hand but HHH kicks Jericho in the gut and hits the pedigree. The fans think it is over. The ref counts with the crowd counting with him. 1…..2… but Jericho somehow kicks out. He is the only person ever to kick out of the pedigree. HHH slowly picks him up again and goes for a second Pedigree but Jericho gains a last wind the rams HHH into the corner. Jericho hits the Breakdown and hooks onto HHH in a small package for the three count. The crowd is astonished. Jericho just beat HHH by himself.  
  
Chris Jericho wins via Breakdown to retain the Undisputed WWF Championship  
  
Austin is found backstage unconsious. Nobody knows who did it and it wasn't Hall, Nash or Hogan because they were in their locker room.  
  
Main Event  
  
Hogan vs. Rock  
  
The main event brings you two of wrestling's living legends into the ring to figure out who is the best ever. Back and forth match. Hogan blocks Rock Bottom gets the big boot and goes for the leg drop but Rock flips back up and hits the Rock Bottom and the People's Elbow for the victory.  
  
Rock wins via Rock Bottom/People's Elbow  
  
Then suddenly Bret Hart and Shawn Micheals comes out and starts beating on the Rock. Shawn hits the sweet chin music and Bret hooks on the sharpshooter. When Bret lets go they pose to the crowd. 


	2. Raw 3/18

Monday Night Raw 3/18  
  
Show Line-up/Matches  
  
Jericho speech (Thoughts about Mania)  
  
Test vs. Rikishi  
  
Hardcore Title Elimination Match  
  
Goldust vs. Al Snow vs. Maven vs. Big Show  
  
Announcement from Stanford  
  
Hardy Boys/Edge vs. Billy and Chuck/Christian  
  
HHH speech (thoughts about Mania)  
  
IC Title  
  
Rob Van Dam vs. Lance Storm  
  
Rock vs. Kevin Nash  
  
Main Event  
  
Undisputed Championship  
  
Chris Jericho vs. Undertaker  
  
The show starts with Chris Jericho walking to the ring. He states that he won all by himself and proved the doubters wrong. Stephanie comes to the ring and says that if it wasn't for her he wouldn't of won. Jericho answers with the breakdown and the Walls of Jericho on Stephanie. The help Stephanie out of the ring, she is bleeding. When Jericho is about to leave the Undertaker comes out and says that after he got the big win at Wrestlemania but that he is not done with Ric Flair and his son but for tonight he said that Vince gave him a title shot. He also said that Jericho better be ready to go to school.  
  
Test vs. Rikishi  
  
Test comes out and complains asking why he wasn't on the card for wrestle mania. He is just pure talent. Rikishi comes out and they start brawling. At one point Test hits the corner and Rikishi rams him and he falls. Rikishi goes for the stinkface but Test moves out of the way in time. Then later Test hits the big boot after a failed Banzi Drop attempt.  
  
Test wins via Big Boot  
  
Hardcore Championship  
  
Elimination Match  
  
Al Snow vs. Goldust vs. Maven vs. Big Show  
  
Right off the bat Snow, Goldust and Maven grabbed Chairs and started hitting Show with them. They then hit a triple suplex, and Goldust hit the shattered dreams and pinned Show.  
  
Big Show is eliminated  
  
Maven and Al now turn their attension to Goldust and chase after him out of the ring and Goldust quickly reaches under the ring and gets both Maven and Al Snow with a fire extinguisher. Goldust tries to pin Al but only gets a two count. Al then throws Goldust into the railing. Maven is still blinded by the extinguisher and Al tries to help him but Maven grabs a nearby trash can lid and slams Al in the skull not knowing that it is him. This allows Goldust to roll up Al for a three count. Goldust then tries to beat on Maven but then the lights go out and when they come back on Goldust is lying unconscious. Maven makes the cover.  
  
Maven wins to retain the Hardcore Title  
  
There is a meeting at Stanford recorded earlier that day, Vince pleas to the board to keep him in charge. Then Flair makes a speech. The board has made their decision and said that they will be splitting the rosters in the near future. Vince is furious.  
  
New World Order is backstage talking and they try to comfort Hogan who is not himself. Nash says that he will take care of the Rock tonight.  
  
Hardy Boys and Edge vs. Chuck/Billy/Christian  
  
Back and forth match with Edge really wanting to get to Christian but he won't let himself get tagged in. Later Edge gets a spear on Billy while both Hardy boys are double teaming Chuck. Christian sneaks up on Edge and hits the Unprettier.  
  
Chuck and Billy/Christian win via Unprettier  
  
HHH comes out and says that he now has a new found respect for Jericho. He won fair and square but he says that this is not the last he will see of the game. Jericho comes out and tells Triple H that the match at Wrestlemania was his best ever. He offers a handshake and Triple H accepts. Report comes in to say that Stephanie broke her nose from the breakdown and needs surgury. She wont be back for more than a month.  
  
IC Championship  
  
Rob Van Dam vs. Lance Storm  
  
Lance comes to the ring and says that he is finally getting the respect he deserves, he gets an IC title shot in his home country. RVD comes out and they start brawling. Lance Storm goes for the Maple Leaf but RVD reverses it and kicks Storm into the corner, hits Storm with a fancy kick and then hits the rolling thunder for a two count. Storm goes for the superkick but RVD moves out of the way but he bumps into the referee. This lets Storm hit RVD with the belt twice. He drops the belt and goes for the pin. The referee is still down so he tries to pick him up. This allows RVD to recover and hit a Van Daminator with the belt and the five star frog splash.  
  
Rob Van Dam wins via Five Star Frog Splash to retain the Intercontinental Championship  
  
Rock is being interviewed and says that he wonders why all of these people are gunning for him. Is it because he is the great one. Then suddenly Kevin Nash walks up to him and says that last night was his lucky night but tonight will be his unlucky one.  
  
Rock vs. Kevin Nash  
  
Nash has control on the Rock early on in the match. He slows it down by using moves like slams and sidewalk slams and many punches but the Rock starts coming back he then out of nowhere hits the Rock Bottom on Nash. Then suddenly Bret Hart and Shawn Micheals comes out and attack the Rock again. Nash delivers a powerbomb through the table.  
  
No Contest  
  
Bret and Shawn reveal that they are the new members of the New World Order.  
  
Main Event  
  
Undisputed Championship  
  
Chris Jericho vs. Undertaker  
  
Jericho somehow holds his own during the match. Undertaker tries for the chokeslam early on but Jericho kicks him in the gut to get out of it. He then hits Undertaker with the forearm and the lionsault but only gets a two count. Later in the match Undertaker takes control again after a boot to the face and he hooks on the Dragon sleeper. Jericho reverses it by climbing on the turnbuckle and flipping over the Undertaker and changes it into a reverse DDT. He only gets a two count. The fight goes to the outside. Undertaker tries to use the chair but David Flair comes out from the crowd and grabs the chair away. Undertaker turn around and this allows Jericho to hit with a neck breaker. He brings Undertaker into the ring and hits the Breakdown and gets the win.  
  
Chris Jericho wins via Breakdown to retain the Undisputed Championship  
  
The show ends with Jericho arms raised as Undisputed Champion. 


	3. Smackdown 3/21

1 Smackdown 3/21  
  
1.1 Line-up/Matches  
  
Bret Hart/Shawn Micheals/New World Order Segment  
  
IC Championship  
  
Rob Van Dam vs. Christian  
  
Tag Team Championship  
  
Hardy Boys vs. Billy and Chuck  
  
Kurt Angle Segment  
  
Backstage: Goldust asks for some answers  
  
Non-title Match  
  
Chris Jericho vs. Scott Hall  
  
Backstage: Shane comes to town, confronts Ric Flair  
  
Ken Shamrock vs. William Regal  
  
Main Event  
  
Shane McMahon/Undertaker vs. Ric Flair/David Flair  
  
The show begins with the New World Order coming out to the ring in full force. Scott Hall says that his loss was a fluke and that he will prove it by beating the undisputed champion that night. Hart and Micheals explain why they are there in the New World Order. Their reasoning is that the reason Vince held them back and screwed them is because of these new comers like Austin, Rock, HHH, Jericho and others. Vince has changed his ways and apologized and said that he wanted them here. So they are here and Rock/ Austin aren't there tonight. Hogan then says that because of his loss to the Rock he realizes that he is behind the time, so he will retire. But he will still be manager of the New World Order.  
  
Cut to Commercial  
  
IC Championship  
  
Rob Van Dam vs. Christian  
  
Christain comes to the rings and says that since he has found his winning ways there is no way that he will lose. The match went back and forth with Christian starting off with control of the match. He goes for the Unprettier and RVD reverses it into a vertibreaker type of move but only gets a two count. RVD then goes for the Five Star but Christian gets his knees up. They both get up at the same time and exchange blows, Christian then gets a reverse DDT for a two count. Christian goes to the top rope and goes for a dropkick but RVD dodges it and kicks Christian right in the head. This allows him to hit the Five Star Frog Splash for the win.  
  
Rob Van Dam wins via Five Star Frog Splash to retain the IC Championship  
  
After the match Edge comes to the ring and hits the Edgecution on Christian and leaves him in the ring.  
  
Camera shows Shane McMahon entering the building.  
  
Cut to Commercial  
  
Tag Team Championship  
  
Hardy Boys w/Lita vs. Billy and Chuck  
  
Billy and Chuck say that all the women in the crowd are cheering for them but none of them are good enough. They need something more in a lover. The Hardy Boys come out and the fight begins with Billy in the ring with Matt. Billy has complete control and he is making fluent tags with Chuck to make sure that the momentum stays on their side. But after a missed fameasser Matt goes to the second turnbuckle and hits his leg drop. They both make a tag and Jeff clears Billy out of the ring and works on Chuck. Then Matt comes into the ring hits the twist of fate on Chuck and Jeff hits the Swanton Bomb.  
  
Hardy Boys win via Swanton Bomb to retain the Tag Team Championship  
  
After the match Hall and Nash come to the ring and hit their respective finishers on the Hardy Boys  
  
Cut to Commercial  
  
Kurt Angle comes out to the ring and is welcomed by You Suck chants. He says that he is happy that once again he proved at Wrestlemania that he is a top contender in the world wrestling federation but his happiness was soured when Ken Shamrock came to the ring, and attacked me and gave me my own ankle lock. I mean the guy didn't even have the dignity to make up his own move. He had to make one up. Since he isn't there yet, Angle wants someone to inform Shamrock that if he wants a piece of Kurt Angle he has to beat a submission specialist in William Regal.  
  
Coachman is interviewing Goldust backstage, and Goldust says he wants to know who this person is that wants a piece of the golden one. He says that once he finds this person he will make a grand production. Goldust leaves and gets in his trailer with the golden star on it and finds painted in black "Look who is playing mind games now."  
  
Scott Hall gets support by the New World Order before him and Hogan leave for the ring.  
  
Cut to Commercial  
  
Non Title Match  
  
Chris Jericho vs. Scott Hall w/Hogan  
  
Jericho takes the early advantage with multiple right hands and he knocks Hall outside of the ring with a drop kick. Jericho waits until Hall gets back into the ring because he knows that Hogan is out there. The grapple and Hall reverses the irish whip and hits a clothesline. He hits another one and throws Jericho into the turnbuckle and connects with the elbow. Later in the match Hall goes for the Outsiders Edge but Jericho reverses it into a back body drop. He regains control and hits a flying forearm and the lionsault for a two count. Jericho looked like he was about to get the Walls of Jericho when Hogan distracted the referee and Nash came out and gave Jericho the powerbomb. This allowed Hall to hit the Outsider's Edge and get the win  
  
Scott Hall wins via Outsider's Edge  
  
The rest of the New World Order come out and start beating on Jericho but Triple H comes out with a sledgehammer and chases them away.  
  
Ken Shamrock arrives and someone tells him that he has a match against William Regal tonight and a sick smile came to his face.  
  
Cut to Commercial  
  
Ric Flair is backstage and Shane McMahon walks over to him and says what he is doing to the company is wrong and he is going to change it and run Flair out. Vince then sends a speaker message for Flair that says tonight Undertaker and Shane will face David Flair. Ric looks pissed and says that he has added himself into the match.  
  
William Regal vs. Ken Shamrock  
  
This is Shamrock's first WWF appearance in a few years and he starts this match off with a bang with a few suplexes. Later Regal tries to get the Regal Stretch but Shamrock counters and somehow he countered the move into the ankle lock. Regal taps out but Shamrock won't let go. He just has a sick smile on his face.  
  
Shamrock wins via Ankle Lock  
  
The referee finally makes him let go and he grabs the microphone. He says that he is sick of Angle coming on television and stealing his moves and his ring style. He also says that if Angle wasn't such a dork he would be a carbon copy of him. Angle comes running from out of the crowd and hits Shamrock with the Angle Slam. He then grabs the microphone and says "Who's the dork now?"  
  
Cut to Commercial  
  
The New World Order and in their limo celebrating Scott Hall's victory when suddenly Rock and Austin attack their limo with baseball bats. Micheals sticks his head out of the window to see what was going on but he almost got his head taken off by a swing from Austin. They continue to do this until the driver manages to drive away.  
  
Main Event  
  
Shane McMahon/Undertaker vs. Ric Flair/ David Flair  
  
Ric and Undertaker start the match with Undertaker having control but once Flair showed a sign of making a comeback Undertaker tags in Shane who gets right at Flair and hits some quick punches and kicks. Then David comes in and clotheslines Shane and Ric takes advantage and gives Shane the big chops. Later in the match it is Undertaker and Flair again. Flair thought he had the advantage when he hit Undertaker with a low blow while the ref wasn't looking but Shane clotheslines David over the top rope and David isn't moving. Ric looks to see if his son is all right and is met by a choke slam by Taker.  
  
Shane McMahon/Undertaker win via Choke Slam  
  
Taker then hits Flair with a Last Ride through a table and hits David with a chokeslam  
  
Matches for Raw 3/25  
  
IC Championship  
  
Rob Van Dam vs. Goldust  
  
Test vs. Edge  
  
Scott Hall vs. Matt Hardy  
  
Dudley Boys vs. APA  
  
Kurt Angle/Ken Shamrock confrontation  
  
Lance Storm vs. Kane  
  
Main Event  
  
Bret Hart/Shawn Micheals vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin/Rock 


	4. Raw 3/25

1.1 Raw 3/25  
  
Matches/Line-up  
  
HHH/Jericho and New World Order segment  
  
IC Championship  
  
Rob Van Dam vs. Goldust  
  
Christian attacks Maven  
  
Test vs. Edge  
  
Scott Hall vs. Matt Hardy  
  
Austin Interview  
  
Dudley Boys vs. APA  
  
Undertaker shown stalking Flair's house  
  
Kurt Angle/Ken Shamrock confrontation  
  
Lance Storm vs. Kane  
  
A man walks up to Kane and talks to him.  
  
Main Event  
  
The Hart Breakers vs. HHH/Chris Jericho  
  
  
  
1.2 The show begins with HHH and Chris Jericho coming out to the ring. They talk about how they will put their differences aside for their match tonight because they know that they will have their hands full tonight. Hart and Micheals come out and they have a verbal showdown. It results in Nash and Hall coming from the crowd and they all attack HHH and Jericho. Rock and Austin come out to make the save.  
  
Backstage Vince tells Rock and Austin to get out of the building. He gets security to take them out of the building. He says that since Flair is on tour he will be in charge and because of that he suspends the both of them.  
  
IC Championship  
  
Rob Van Dam vs. Goldust  
  
Goldust keeps looking around for the person that is playing mind games on him. This match is back and forth. Much like their last Pay Per View battle. Suddenly unknown music hits and Goldust looks to the entrance way but this allows Van Dam to hit him with a nasty kick and the Five Star Frog Splash.  
  
Rob Van Dam wins via Frog Splash to retain the IC Championship  
  
Backstage Maven is talking to Lillian Garcia and Christian attacks him from behind, hits the unprettier onto the concrete and calls over the referee. He wins the Hardcore Title. Christian says that he is a double champion.  
  
#1 Contendership for the IC Title  
  
Test w/Booker T vs. Edge  
  
Back and forth match with Edge taking control by hitting the spear for a two count. At one point of the match Test goes for a clothesline but Edge ducks and Test hits the referee. Edge goes for another spear but Test moves and Edge hits the corner turnbuckle. Test goes to the outside and grabs the ring bell. He is about to hit edge when Booker T hits Test with the axe kick causing the bell to nail Test right in the face. This allows Edge to hit the Edgecution and get the pin. Booker T runs into the back.  
  
Edge wins via Edgecution to become #1 contender for IC Championship  
  
Bret is backstage with Shawn. He says that finnally the crowd will expirience the Heart Break Kid and the Hitman in the ring once again, even though they don't disearve it. They also said that they won't choke like hogan did at Mania. Then suddenly Jeff Hardy walks by their locker room and Shawn says "Lets go pay Jeff a visit."  
  
Scott Hall w/Kevin Nash vs. Matt Hardy  
  
When Matt comes out he looks around for Jeff but he did not come out. Scott Hall comes down to the ring and asks the crowd who they think will win the tag titles. The crowd said the Hardys. The match begins with Matt having the advantage because he has the speed. He hits Hall with a bulldog and goes for the second rope leg drop but Nash pushes him off the ropes. This allows Hall to hit the Outsider's Edge for the win.  
  
Scott Hall wins via Outsider's Edge  
  
After the match Nash grabs Matt and shows that on the titan tron it shows Jeff knocked unconscious. Then Nash gives Matt the powerbomb.  
  
Stone Cold Steve Austin comes on the Titan tron from a hotel and rants on about he, does not like to be beat up from behind. He does not like to spend a night at the hospital and that tonight he will send Hart and Micheals to the hospital in return tonight.  
  
Dudley Boys w/Stacy vs. APA  
  
APA are definitely the stronger of the two teams but this match turns into a brawl early. The Dudley's set up a table outside and try to get Farooq through one but Bradshaw blocked it. Stacy tries to interfere by showing her butt but it doesn't work. Bradshaw soon hits the Clotheline from hell on Buh Buh and he gets the pin.  
  
APA wins via Clothesline from Hell  
  
After the match the Dudley Boys put Stacy through a table.  
  
Scenes are shown of Undertaker stalking Ric Flair's house. He says that his fun and games are not over yet.  
  
Kurt Angle is walking in the hall in his street clothes and he is cut off by Shamrock who says that it doesn't matter than Angle is a gold medalist, he says when it comes to fights and submissions there is no one better than Ken Shamrock. They start to brawl and security tries to break it up.  
  
Lance Storm vs. Kane  
  
Kane uses his power moves to overpower Storm but Storm uses his quickness to keep out of Kane's reach. Lance goes for a cross body from the top and Kane catches him and goes for the tombstone but Storm slides out of it. Storm hits a superkick but only gets a two count. He then takes kane's mask off and Kane covers his face and when he finally gets his mask back on he is rolled up by Lance Storm for the three count.  
  
Lance Storm wins via School Boy  
  
After the match a man walks up to Kane and talks to him as they walk to the back.  
  
Main Event  
  
The Hart Breakers vs. HHH/Y2J  
  
Back and forth, classic WWF tag match all the way until Bret takes Jericho's belt and slams it against Jericho's head. He goes for the Sharpshooter but HHH breaks it up. But then HHH is met by HBK's Sweet Chin Music superkick. This allows Bret to get the pin and the victory.  
  
Hart Breakers win via Sweet Chin Music  
  
After the match Hart and Shawn grab chairs and are about to beat on HHH and Jericho but then the lights go off and come back on with Stone Cold and the Rock in the ring with harnesses on. They came from the ceiling. Austin and Rock chase Hart and Micheals to the back. HHH gets up and helps Jericho up to a good pop. He then kicks Jericho and gives him the pedigree. He then says "No, I am not part of the New World Order. Not by a long shot, but I just realized last night that I am aloud a rematch against Jericho, and I decided to soften him up a little bit. While that happened the New World Order swarmed around Rock and Austin and pounded on them. They spray painted N W O on their backs and then threw them out of the arena.  
  
Matches for Smackdown 3/28  
  
Brock Lesner vs. Scotty 2 Hotty w/ Albert and Rikishi  
  
HHH speech, Jericho/HHH showdown  
  
APA vs. Hardy Boys  
  
New World Order enter the building.  
  
DDP motivation speech  
  
Hart/Micheals meets with Vince McMahon  
  
Three Way Tag  
  
DDP/Booker T vs. RVD/Edge vs. Test/Christian  
  
Goldust runs into Tazz, Tazz challenges him  
  
Ken Shamrock vs. Kevin Nash  
  
Goldust vs. Tazz  
  
Main Event  
  
Undisputed Championship  
  
Bret "Hitman" Hart vs. Chris Jericho 


	5. Smackdown 3/28

Matches for Smackdown 3/28  
  
Brock Lesner vs. Scotty 2 Hotty w/ Albert and Rikishi  
  
HHH speech, Jericho/HHH showdown  
  
APA vs. Hardy Boys  
  
New World Order enter the building.  
  
DDP motivation speech  
  
Hart/Micheals meets with Vince McMahon  
  
Three Way Tag  
  
DDP/Booker T vs. RVD/Edge vs. Test/Christian  
  
Goldust/Tazz segment  
  
N.W.O Interview  
  
Tazz vs. Goldust  
  
Hart Confronts Jericho  
  
Kevin Nash vs. Ken Shamrock  
  
Main Event  
  
Undisputed Championship  
  
Bret "Hitman" Hart vs. Chris Jericho  
  
  
  
Smackdown starts with a video package of the main event from Raw.  
  
Cole and Tazz talk about how tonight there will be a tag team three way dance between contenders in the Intercontinental Division, and also that Ken Shamrock will take on Kevin Nash.  
  
Backstage the Hurricane is walking down the hall and is attacked by Brock Lesner. Paul Heyman says that Lesner deserves the match more than the Hurricane does.  
  
Brock Lesner w/Paul Heyman vs. Scotty 2 Hotty w/Rikishi and Albert  
  
The match is quick. Scotty tells Rikishi and Albert to not help him. Scotty tries some moves but none does any effect and Lesner hits a vicious clothesline and then hits his finisher.  
  
Brock Lesner wins via un-named finisher  
  
After the match Brock continues to beat on Scotty and when Albert and Rikishi try to save their buddy the Dudley Boys come out with chairs and knock out Albert and Rikishi on the outside. Then Lesner hits an amazing shooting star press on Scotty. The three men are all in the ring and raise eachother's hands in the air. Heyman says that this is his rookie monster and this is his dominent veteran tag team and they will dominate the WWF. They get a table and then give Scotty a powerbomb through the table and leave with sick smiles on their faces.  
  
After a commercial break HHH comes to the ring and he talks about how he has to keep the upper hand against the champion so that he can win what should be his. Jericho comes out and says that he is confident that he can beat HHH again. They face off and start fighting, no single person really getting the upper hand. Security and officials break the fight up.  
  
Tag Team Championship  
  
APA vs. Hardy Boys  
  
Great effort from both teams but of course the APA had the strength advantage. Farooq tried for the Dominator but Jeff slid out but was met by a clothesline from hell. The pin was then broken up by Matt who hit a big leg drop on Bradshaw, he dodges a clothesline from Farooq and hits the Twist of Fate on him for the win.  
  
Hardy Boys win via Twist of Fate to retain the Tag Team Championship  
  
The New World Order enters the building and Bret asks a person where Vince's office is.  
  
DDP is talking to Booker T and says that it was a good thing that Booker T changed his ways and that "he can dig that". He says that tonight will be a great chance to show his positive attitude to the world. "And that's not a bad thing… It's a good thing."  
  
Hart walks over to Vince with Shawn and they say that Bret deserves a title shot that much since he pinned the #1 contender last night in the main event. Vince agrees and gives Hart the title shot.  
  
Three Way Tag Team Dance  
  
Booker T/DDP vs. RVD/Edge vs. Test/Christian  
  
Booker T and Test starts the match together and Booker T start pounding on Test and Christian breaks it up. They double Team on Booker in the corner. Later RVD gets in the ring . Test hits the big boot and DDP hits the Diamond Cutter on Test but Edge hits the Spear for the win.  
  
RVD/Edge wins via Spear  
  
Goldust is looking for his stalker when he bumps into Tazz. Tazz tells him to watch where he is going and Goldust answers with "Isnt the filming of Willy Wonka across the street". Tazz, then challenges him to a match.  
  
N.W.O interview in which they say that the Rock and Austin have been a pain in the nrvk and have been monkeys on their back since they returned to the WWF. The Rock then appears on the titantron and tells Hogan to come out of retirement and if the Rock loses he will leave the WWF forever. Hogan accepts.  
  
Cameras show Mrs. Flair walk out of the house and suddenly get kidnapped by Undertaker and thrown into a van.  
  
Tazz vs. Goldust  
  
Goldust has control at one point and tries to hit the golden globes nut shot but Tazz moves and Goldust hits the buckle. Tazz then hits a few suplexes, one knocks the referee over but when he goes for another one Goldust throws gold dust into his eyes and allows him to hit the Director's Cut. But then over the speaker the words "I'm here Freak" and Tommy Dreamer comes out and starts beating on Goldust. He hits the Spicoli Driver and this allowed Tazz to hook on the tazzmission to Goldust.  
  
Tazz wins via Tazzmission submission  
  
Hart goes up to Jericho backstage and tells Jericho to kiss that belt good bye and Jericho responds with "You were great in the past, but you turned yourself into a has been."  
  
Kevin Nash vs. Ken Shamrock  
  
Shamrock goes for the ankle lock early in the match but Nash was able to reach the ropes. He hits a sidewalk slam but Shamrock reverses a slam into an arm bar. He clotheslines Nash and goes for another one but is met by a Kurt Angle chair shot. But it didn't effect Shamrock much and Shamrock started going after Angle.  
  
Ken Shamrock wins via DQ  
  
That leaves Nash in the ring alone and when he is about to leave he is attacked by the Hardy Boys who hit him with the twist of fate and the swanton and Hall comes out to make the save but is met by the same fate.  
  
Undertaker is shown with Flair's wife in the background. He says he wont hurt her as long as he gets everything he wants.  
  
Main Event  
  
Undisputed Championship  
  
Bret Hart vs. Chris Jericho  
  
Back and forth match between legend and rising star. Bret goes for the Sharpshooter but Jericho somehow gets out of it and hits Hart with a bulldog and the lion sault. But that only gets a two count. Jericho goes for the Walls but Hart flips Jericho over and hits the famous elbow from the top and an atomic drop. Jericho kicks out. Hart then hooks on the figure four around the turnbuckle and the referee makes him break it up. Hart continues to work on the leg with submissions and kicks, he even hits his leg with a chair on the outside. Hart goes for the Sharpshooter again and Jericho after some pain gets to the ropes. Hart then picks up Jericho and goes for a russian leg sweep but Jericho blocks it and hits the Breakdown. He then hits a Breakdown. This allows him to get the win.  
  
Chris Jericho wins via Breakdown to retain the Undisputed Championship  
  
After the match HHH comes out on the ramp and applauds Jericho but then gives the signal with his hands that shows that he will be winning that title soon.  
  
Matches for Raw 3  
  
Flair talks with Vince about wife and Undertaker  
  
Hardcore Title Match  
  
Tazz vs. Christian  
  
HHH/Micheals Talk backstage  
  
Test vs. Booker T w/DDP  
  
Flair comes to the ring. Undertaker/Flair confrontation  
  
Dudley Boys w/Paul Heyman vs. Rikishi/Albert  
  
Dreamer is interviewed and talks about his problem with Goldust  
  
Undisputed Championship  
  
Chris Jericho vs. Edge  
  
Heyman confronts Tazz, offers him spot  
  
Rock and Hogan confront backstage  
  
Ken Shamrock vs. Kurt Angle  
  
Rock leaves WWF match  
  
Hogan vs. Rock 


	6. Raw 4/1

1 Raw 3 4/2/02  
  
Flair talks with Vince about wife and Undertaker  
  
Hardcore Title Match  
  
Tazz vs. Christian  
  
HHH/Micheals Talk backstage  
  
Test vs. Booker T w/DDP  
  
Flair comes to the ring. Undertaker/Flair confrontation  
  
Dudley Boys w/Paul Heyman vs. Rikishi/Albert  
  
Dreamer is interviewed and talks about his problem with Goldust  
  
Undisputed Championship  
  
Chris Jericho vs. Edge  
  
Heyman confronts Tazz, offers him spot  
  
Rock and Hogan confront backstage  
  
Ken Shamrock vs. Kurt Angle  
  
Rock leaves WWF match  
  
Hogan vs. Rock  
  
  
  
Flair walks into Vince's office and says that the Undertaker has gone to far. That he will truly punish the Undertaker. Then Vince says how about you challenge him to a match in which if he loses then he will be gone from the WWF. Flair in hysterics agrees and signs a contract that McMahon gave him without even knowing. After Flair leaves Undertaker appears from behind the door and gives Vince and evil smile.  
  
Hardcore Championship  
  
Tazz vs. Christian  
  
Typical hardcore match but it shows that Christian was not ready for the hardcore enviroment. Tazz throws Christian through a table set up in the corner by using the Tazzplex. He then hooks on the Tazzmission and Christian taps.  
  
Tazz wins via Tazzmission to become the new Hardcore Champion  
  
HHH is talking to HBK and HHH tells Shawn that he better stay away from Jericho. Because he wants to beat him with no help from the N.W.O  
  
Test vs. Booker T w/DDP  
  
Before the match Booker T does the spinarooni for the crowd and the match is underway. This has become a grudge match between the two after DDP changed Booker T and Booker T turned on Test.. Booker has really been fan friendly. Test goes for the big boot but Booker hits the Harlem Sidekick but only gets a two count. Booker T goes to the top rope and tries for a top rope drop kick but Test moves hits a low blow and then hits a big boot. But after some distracting the referee by DDP when Test pins Booker somehow Booker gets a shoulder up. Test is argueing with the referee and Booker hits Test with a drop kick into his back which knocks Test into the referee. This allows DDP to hit a Diamond Cutter and Booker to hit the Axe Kick.  
  
Booker T wins via Axe kick  
  
Flair comes to the ring like a great ball of fire and tells Undertaker to come out to the ring. Undertaker stops and tells Flair that Flair signed for a match at Backlash against him. And he said "a stipulation is that the match I will be competing for my career but you don't know that there is another stipulation. It was the fine print. At Backlash you will be defending your ownership. They start fighting  
  
Dudley Boys w/Paul Heyman vs. Too Cool (Rikishi and Albert)  
  
Back and forth match until Brock Lesner comes to the ring and they all distroy Rikishi and Albert. Lesner hits both Rikishi with the Executioner and the Dudleys give Albert a 3D through the table.  
  
No Contest  
  
Dreamer is being interviewed backstage and is asked why he hates Goldust and Dreamer responds with "people like him shouldn't be around. He scares little children. He is a freak. And the innovator of Violence will make sure that Goldust will never be the same again."  
  
Undisputed Championship match  
  
Edge vs. Chris Jericho  
  
Great back and forth match in which Edge shows that he is ready for the big time. Edge tries for the Edgeecutioner but Jericho reverses it into a Northern Lights suplex for a two count. After Edge misses with the spear and hits the corner this allows Jericho to hit the breakdown.  
  
Jericho wins via Breakdown to retain the Undisputed Championship  
  
After the match Shawn Micheals comes out and hits Jericho with the sweet chin music.  
  
  
  
Tazz is walking backstage and is met up by Heyman. Heyman says that he want to release the Tazz that existed in ECW. He wanted Tazz and Tazz agrees.  
  
Hogan and Rock confront eachother and give eachother back and forth comments ending with eachother's trademark saying.  
  
Kurt Angle vs. Ken Shamrock  
  
Amazing match between two of the best Submission artists in WWF history. Shamrock tries for an array of submission holds but most of them Angle countered. Either that or Angle would get to the ropes. Then Angle starts hitting the german suplexes but after the last one he was only able to get a two count. Then suddenly Shamrock snapped and started hitting suplex after suplex after suplex. Shamrock was going crazy and he was going to go for the ankle lock but Angle racked his face and hit an Angle Slam and used the ropes for leverage to get the pin.  
  
Kurt Angle wins via Angle Slam  
  
Shamrock is furious and starts tossing referees all around the ring.  
  
Backstage Lillian is talking to RVD and she says that the two that he saw out there might be contenders for the IC Championship and RVD didn't care because he was the Whole F'n show and he would take on anyone.  
  
Loser Leaves Match  
  
Hollywood Hogan vs. Rock  
  
Much like their Wrestlemania match which was back and forth. Hogan suddenly Hulked up and hit Rock with the boot and the leg drop but Rock kicked out. He goes for another but Rock moves. Rock then hits the Rock Bottom but Hogan kicked out. He hit another one and a people's elbow and that was the end of Hogan.  
  
Rock wins via People's Elbow  
  
After the match Hogan accepts defeat and him and Rock shake hands. Then after the Rock leaves the N.W.O come out and start attacking Hogan and Rock comes back with a steel chair to make the save. Rock and Hogan then raise eachother's arm.  
  
Matches for Clash of the Champions (Aka Smackdown 3)  
  
Austin is revealed as half owner until Flair kicks the Undertaker's ass.  
  
Hardcore Championship  
  
Tommy Dreamer vs. Tazz  
  
European Championship  
  
Christian vs. Tajeri  
  
Argument between Lance Storm, Booker T and Test over who is the #1 contender for the IC title  
  
Ken Shamrock whispers something to RVD  
  
Lance Storm vs. DDP  
  
RVD confronts Kurt Angle  
  
Tag Team Championship  
  
Hardy Boys vs. Dudley Boys vs. Billy and Chuck vs. Outsiders  
  
Undertaker with Flair's wife somewhere hidden in the building  
  
IC Championship  
  
Kurt Angle vs. RVD  
  
Austin announces four way for world title, with Austin and Rock as special enforcers.  
  
Light Heavyweight Championship  
  
Triple Threat  
  
Shannon Moore vs. Hurricane vs. Evan "Superstar" Stevens  
  
Flair goes over to where Undertaker was but he is gone and so is her wife.  
  
Kane vs. Undertaker  
  
Undisputed Championship  
  
Fatal Fourway  
  
HHH vs. Chris Jericho vs. Bret Hart vs. Shawn Micheals 


	7. Smackdown 4/4 (AKA Clash of the Champion...

Matches for Clash of the Champions (Aka Smackdown 3)  
  
Austin is revealed as half owner until Flair kicks the Undertaker's ass.  
  
Hardcore Championship  
  
Tommy Dreamer vs. Tazz  
  
European Championship  
  
Christian vs. Tajeri  
  
Argument between Lance Storm, Booker T and Test over who is the #1 contender for the IC title  
  
Ken Shamrock whispers something to RVD  
  
Tag Team Championship  
  
Hardy Boys vs. Dudley Boys vs. Billy and Chuck vs. Outsiders  
  
RVD confronts Kurt Angle  
  
DDP vs. Lance Storm  
  
Undertaker with Flair's wife somewhere hidden in the building  
  
IC Championship  
  
Kurt Angle vs. RVD  
  
Austin announces four way for world title, with Austin and Rock as special enforcers.  
  
Light Heavyweight Championship  
  
Triple Threat  
  
Shannon Moore vs. Hurricane vs. Evan "Superstar" Stevens  
  
Flair goes over to where Undertaker was but he is gone and so is her wife.  
  
Kane vs. Undertaker  
  
Undisputed Championship  
  
Fatal Fourway  
  
HHH vs. Chris Jericho vs. Bret Hart vs. Shawn Micheals  
  
The Clash Of the Champions Smackdown starts with Ric Flair coming out and announcing that he is putting a person in his place as owner until he comes back to work. He announces this person as Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
Hardcore Championship  
  
Tommy Dreamer vs. Tazz w/ Paul Heyman  
  
Tazz is ripping up Dreamer and hits him with various suplexes. This works well until Heyman tries to hit Dreamer with a bat but plants Tazz. This allows Dreamer to hit the Dream but Goldust breaks the count and hits Dreamer with the Director's Cut. Tazz recovers and pins Dreamer  
  
Tazz wins via Goldust interfearance to retain the Hardcore Championship  
  
European Championship  
  
Christian vs. Tajeri  
  
Tajeri shows in this match why he would be a force to be reakoned with. He hits a nasty kick on Christian, that only got a two count. Tajeri hooks on the Tarantula, he goes for the kick of death but Christian ducks hits Tajeri with a low blow and hits the Unprettier.  
  
Christian wins via Unprettier to retain the European Championship  
  
Stone Cold is getting adjusted to his office when Test comes up to him and says that he deserves and IC title shot, but then right behind him comes Booker T who says that this sucka doesn't deserve a title shot. Then Lance Storm comes and says he wants a title shot. Stone Cold shakes his head and then says that they will have a beer chugging contest to decide. Stone Cold looks for his beer and sees that he is low. "Damn it where the hell is beer when u need it around her". Stone Cold then says that since there isn't enough beer around he says that there will be a fatal fourway at Backlash, u three and whoever the champion is tonight. DDP then says to the others that his man Booker deserves the shot. Then Lance says that he will prove that he deserves it tonight against Mr. Smiley.  
  
RVD is walking down the hall and someone calls for him inside the locker room and RVD walks in. The door says Ken Shamrock.  
  
Tag Team Championship  
  
Hardy Boys vs. Dudley Boys vs. Billy and Chuck vs. Outsiders  
  
Hardy Boys win the match via Twist of Fate/Swanton on Billy while the Dudleys and Outsiders battled outside. To retain the Tag Team Championships. After the match Lita hits the hurricarana on Scott Hall and the Dudleys hit the 3D on Nash through a table, but then Heyman orders the Dudleys to put the Hardys through tables and that is just what they did as Lita watched in disgust  
  
RVD is walking and Kurt Angle tells him that he better, polish that belt because it is coming home to the best submission specialist in the world because he beat Ken Shamrock, but also the Olympic hero.  
  
DDP vs. Lance Storm  
  
Both men great athletes but when DDP goes for the Diamond Cutter Lance Storm reverses it and hooks on the Canadian Maple Leaf. DDP taps out.  
  
Lance Storm wins via Canadian Maple Leaf  
  
After the match Storm poses but he is met by the big boot of Test. Then Test is met by a kick to the face and then an Axe kick. He leaves the ring with DDP as Test looks pissed inside the ring and Lance looks pissed outside the ring.  
  
Footage is shown of the Undertaker with Flair's wife somewhere in the building. Flair sees this and hurries out of there to find them.  
  
IC Championship  
  
Kurt Angle vs. Rob Van Dam  
  
Classic match, between two wrestlers. Van Dam hits a rolling thunder but only gets a two count. Then when Van Dam goes to the top he is met by the running up the turnbuckle belly to belly from Angle. This only gets a two count. RVD goes for a big kick and Angle locks in the Ankle lock, but RVD reverses it into a kick and pushes Angle away. RVD goes out of the ring and reaches under the ring and has handcuffs. He handcuffs Angle and out comes Ken Shamrock.  
  
No Contest  
  
Shamrock starts stomping on Angle. He says that Angle's win was a fluke and that Angle should give him a rematch at Backlash. Angle says no and Shamrock hooks on the Ankle lock until Angle says yes. Then Shamrock tells Angle that it will be a submission match. Angle says forget it but Shamrock makes him change his mind with the Ankle lock and leaves the ring leaving Angle.  
  
Footage is shown of what happen in the past three weeks. Austin is shown and he says that from influence from Ric Flair he is setting up a Fatal Fourway for the Undisputed Championship between Jericho, HHH, HBK and Bret Hart. But he also says that him and Rock will be special enforcers for the match. Camera shows N.W.O locker room and they look furious.  
  
Cruiser-weight Championship  
  
Shannon Moore vs. Hurricane vs. Evan "Superstar" Stevens  
  
Crasy match with bodies flying everywhere. Hurricane goes for the eye of the hurricane but Steven's reverses it into a northern lights suplex into a pin.  
  
Evan "Superstar" Stevens wins via Northern Lights to become new Cruiser- weight Champion.  
  
Flair arrives to where the Undertaker was and no one is there, that is until Flair looks under boxes and finds his wife.  
  
Undertaker vs. Kane  
  
Back and forth match between the brothers of distruction. Kane goes for a Tombstone but Undertaker reverses it and hits a Tombstone of his own. He then hits the Last Ride.  
  
Undertaker wins via Last Ride  
  
After the match that man comes to the ring and leads Kane to the back.  
  
Austin comes to the ring before the main event and says for the fans he will make the match more interesting and makes it a ladder match.  
  
Undisputed Championship-Ladder Match  
  
HHH vs. Chris Jericho vs. Shawn Micheals vs. Bret Hart  
  
Big large free for all for the title. When HBK went for a chair the Rock stopped him. Later when HBK and Bret Hart were teaming up, Hogan came out and Rock and Austin followed him into the ring and all three of them started chasing Bret and Shawn out of the ring. This left just HHH and Jericho, which went back and forth. HHH went for the Pedigree but Jericho reverses it. They are both end up on the ring apron and they knock each other from the announce table through the table on the outside. They both start crawling into the ring and up the ladder and Jericho grabs the belt after HHH slightly trips.  
  
Jericho wins to retain the Undisputed Championship  
  
Raw 4 matches  
  
Austin announces the main event of Hogan vs. Hart with him as the special referee.  
  
Cruiser-weight Championship  
  
Evan "Superstar" Stevens vs. Billy Kidman  
  
Angle complains to Austin.  
  
Goldust vs. Tommy Dreamer  
  
Vince McMahon confronts Austin  
  
Tag Team Championships  
  
Hardy Boys vs. Dudley Boys w/Paul Heyman  
  
HHH/Chris Jericho press conference  
  
Lance Storm/Test vs. RVD/Booker T  
  
Edge and Christian confront each other backstage about Grandma Edna  
  
Hardcore Championship  
  
Tazz w/ Paul Heyman vs. Raven  
  
Angle looks for McMahon  
  
Main Event  
  
Special Guest Referee: Stone Cold Steve Austin  
  
Hulk Hogan vs. Bret Hart 


	8. Current Backlash Card

1 Current Card for WWF Back Lash Card  
  
1.1 Undisputed Championship  
  
1.1.1 Last Man Standing Match  
  
1.1.2 HHH vs. Chris Jericho ©  
  
1.2 Bret "Hitman" Hart vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin  
  
1.3  
  
Shawn Micheals vs. The Rock  
  
  
  
1.4 Ownership vs. Career Match  
  
1.4.1 Ric Flair vs. Undertaker  
  
1.5 I Quit Match  
  
1.5.1 Kurt Angle vs. Ken Shamrock  
  
1.6 Tag Team Championship  
  
1.6.1 Hardy Boys © vs. The Outsiders  
  
1.7 IC Championship  
  
1.8 Four Way Dance  
  
1.8.1 Test vs. Booker T w/DDP vs. Lance Storm vs. Rob Van Dam©  
  
1.9 European Championship  
  
Edge © vs. Christian  
  
Movie Set Match  
  
Goldust vs. Tommy Dreamer 


End file.
